


Strumpet

by April Reign (aprilreign), aprilreign



Series: Nefarious [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/April%20Reign, https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Snape give Hermione the best lay of her life.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Nefarious [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161884
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Solicit

*Searching for a young witch as an escort for one night*

Severus had no inkling that Hermione would answer the ad he placed in the Daily Profit's personal page. Not a thing he normal does but he's been hornier than usual and is in urgent need to release some pent-up tension. But here she is looking awkward and uncomfortable as can be.

He breaks the moment by inviting her in. "I've never thought you the type to answer a request such as this?"

"Well sir, times are dire and...I'm in need of money in times like this. Besides, I can take care of myself." She defends her choices.

"Really." He responds doubtfully.

"Yes, Really! In case you haven't noticed I am a grown woman now.

"You...most certainly are."

"Now, can we get on with this 'sir'.

That word 'sir' is grating against his psyche. He can't fuck her the way he wants to with her spitting out formalities. "Yes...we shall," he drawls silently, "but first you will cease your decorum and stop fucking referring to me as 'sir' or 'professor', it's killing the mood.

Hermione flinched from the curse looking rather embarrassed that she still speaks respectively of him like a silly little school girl.

"Second, I will pay you 500 gallions per hour, if you're up to it and...depending on your...enthusiasm." He smiles.

That's a whole lot of money. The going rate is 100 gallions per hour. Is he being generous because it's her?She could live several years off of that. But...there is always a catch. "What will you have me do." 

"Whatever I want...you to do, Hermione."

"And if I don't want to."

"Then there's nothing more to speak of. There's the door, Miss Granger." His hovering presence receeds as she ponder his words. She noticed the shift from her first name he spoke as an invitation, to her last name as if to suggest nothing has changed between them formally no matter what choice she makes.

Almost too afraid to agree to something she knows she will have no control over, she realizes that she made a big mistake and turns towards the door. "Sorry I wasted your time." 

"I can...assure you...that I will not harm you. If you want to issue a safe-word I will abide by it."

Holding onto the doorknob tightly Hermione thinks on it for a moment then nods her head in agreement. He approaches her carefully, his hands gently rubbing her shoulders. "So we have an accord?". She nods her head again.

"For it to be binding you must speak it aloud, Hermione."

Y-yes. I agree, sir."

"Ah-ah, Severus."

"Right, um Severus."

His hands slides down her arm and pulls her hand from the doorknob then he leads her away. "You are a bundle of nerves. Here. Sit." He directs her to the dinning room and waves a chair out for her. Snapping his fingers, a lovely brown mug of chai tea appeared along with cream and honey. He heard her hum as it floated down into her hands.

He sat and watched her. It was the first time he ever saw her actually frightened of him. Which is what he wanted her to feel. Warlocks and wizards are dangerous sort and she needs to know that those ads are strictly for seasoned call girls and street walkers.

Just then he noticed her attire. Grown woman indeed. Her red body con halter dress leaves nothing to the imagination. He loves red. The color of blood. He subconsciously bites at his lip as he stares at the swells of her cleavage. He hears Hermione clear her voice. His eyes darts up to look at her tender face.

"Thank you Severus."

He sighs with a nod and calls the empty mug to him with a roll of his fingers. "Go home Hermione."

"What? Why...you just convinced me to sta-"

"Besause...my sexual appetites are not for one so young...and good. I'd rather you not know me...like that, so please."

"You act as if I haven't done anal. Most girls do if they don't want to get pregnant. And I give great blowjobs."

A broad grin spreads across the wizard's face which undoubtedly astonished Granger.

"According to who prey tell? Our hero, 'the boy who defeated Voldemort' or maybe the numbskull ginger?" Snape smirked.

Hermione's face went up in flames of embarrassment. "I'll be the judge of how well you give head." She winces again unable to deal with his vulgarity.

Snape stands up, casually unbuckling his belt drawing her wide eyes to his busy hands. He unzips his fly and pulls out his member. Hermione's face is so red, it matches her dress perfectly. "If Harry is anything like his father I'm sure...he measures up. Weasley couldn't make heads or tales of a real woman or a girl period, worthless fucking lump." Hermione looks away shaking her head at his gall. Then something just dawns on Snape.

"Oh my, you're still a virgin!... He waits for her to answer him. But she remains mute looking pissed as ever. "Are you sure you want 'me' to break you in?" She nods again.

All the more reason not to fuck her. He's not in the mood for teaching her in his bed room, albeit she do catch on quickly. He sighs. "Well then...don't be shy. Never have you been afraid to prove me wrong." His voice had a cooing lilt to it, nonchalantly encouraging her to indulge. And it works. She stands up with that same smug look she always wears when he challenge her abilities. She takes a few step closer then kneels before him. His lip quivers, as she tentatively takes a hold of him.

He can tell she's still nervous but inquisitive non-the-less. This is not her best friend or her boyfriend standing over her. This is a man who is worldly and way more experienced than she could ever imagine. His flesh is flaccid. Good. It makes it easier, it empowers her to suck in his crown. He is soft because he really don't want to humiliate the girl. If she can suck him off a good one one, maybe she has the grit to handle some of his other...kinks as well. 

~ ~ ~


	2. Filatio

He is impatient by nature. He really want's her to get on with it but he understands that needs to be at ease, need to feel some measure of control for this to be at the very least not a threatening experience. _Perhaps a little coaching is in order._

"Swallow more." He suggests.

Hermione sucks him in a little more until she feels his cock swells inside her mouth then begins to suckle the spongy crown. His dark eyes closes when he feels her tongue churning continuously around his tip. Her head of hair manuevers slowly in tiny twisted pulls.

"Sssss! That feels sooo correct." He sighs. _She can give good head._ He jerks into her suckling mouth, not yet satisfied with her efforts, pushing his long cock against the roof of her mouth. Hermione neck muscles reflexes hard forcing her to back off, coughing and drooling out his precum. But she wipes her mouth quickly sucking him back into her trap using both her hands before he can gripe at her.

Hermione gives him the cutest felatio eyes Severus has ever seen. He looks away huffing loudly trying to keep his balance. He wants to grab her skull to anchor himself but he runs his hands through her hair, mussing it like she was his little pet.

"Come now!" He grits. "Finish it!" He tries not to hump her face so he grips her hair to make his point. Hermione hollows out her mouth, drops her jaw wider and sucks as hard as she can taking in as much of him as she dare. _Oh! Her neck feels fabulous._ as she glides along his girth with intense devotion! His nuts draw up tighter and tighter until he seizes. Snapes head tilts back, losing his breath as she consume all of his germ into her gullet. He grips his cock and squeeze his cum out to the very last drop before easing his flesh from Hermione's messy mouth.

She rise up locking her eyes on him, tucking his loins back into his pants and zipping him up. "Be the judge of that." She walks off and leaves him standing there while searching for the loo.

~ ~ ~

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry I could not get the blow job into this chapt. This story racked my brain all day, not to mention my lights shorted out and I lost the first third of this fic and had to REWRITE IT!! Hope you enjoy! Happy Val's Day!


End file.
